1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a Non-Photorealistic Rendering (NPR) processing method applied to the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which processes NPR with respect to an input image and displays the NPR-processed image, and an NPR processing method applied to the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display apparatus has become able to support additional operations besides its original operation of displaying photos or images. A representative additional operation is a Non-Photorealistic Rendering (NPR) operation.
The NPR is an image processing technique that does not process a photo as is, but processes the photo non-realistically by applying diverse effects to the photo. In contrast to a realistic expression of an object, the NPR-processed expression exaggerates a trivial object or drastically omits an unimportant object in order to highlight a subject. Such an NPR technique is widely used in gaming, animation, advertisements, movies, etc.
The NPR includes various methods to perform a non-realistic rendering process with respect to an input image. For example, the NPR includes a method of rendering a photo in a colored pencil drawing style, a pen drawing style, an oil painting style, a watercolor printing style, a cartoon style, and a sketch style.
Among such NPR methods, diverse methods for rendering an input photo image in a cartoon style have been suggested. However, a related art NPR method for rendering an image in a cartoon style processes a large amount of data, causing a slow processing rate, and a cartoon effect is not as clear as may be desired.
Therefore, there is a demand for an NPR method for maximizing a cartoon effect.